Love is Destiny
by xSammiee
Summary: Zanessa Fanfiction. Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens have been broken up for about 18months now however, it is clear thier are still some unresolved issues. Zac once said 'you hope that love is destiny.' So is it destiny for them to end up together or should they just stop and accept the past is the past...
1. Chapter 1

_'Im sorry we just can't do this anymore.' _

_'Are things really that bad?' _

_Well, yes.. No, Zac I just don't know. I don't know what you want, what I want, if we want each other. I'm sorry.' _

It had been 18 months since that day and as Zac ran ideas over in his head for his latest script his mind couldn't help but flit back and forth to that conversation, _Could he have done something different? _He had a feeling he'll never know, he hadn't even seen her, he'd read about her of course, she'd been in the press and her life seemed to be going okay which he was glad about, he didn't wish her any ill will; he just wanted things to be different.

He lay there for minutes and was only distracted by the sound of his buzzing iphone strewn along with his keys and wallet on his bedside table.

'Zac, listen I got your itinerary for tonight. Don't forget you _have _to be there at 7, no later.'

'Dude, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about?'

'The dinner, you're scheduled to be there!'

_Shit! The actors association dinner, the one he'd said yes to at the last minute, the one he didn't really want to go too; that dinner!_

_'_And, I will. I'll be there, 7pm.' he sighed as he hung up the phone and went about finding a suit.

The day went quickly but simply, nothing much went, one meeting with management and a run with a few bits in between; a perfect but very rare day off; A perfect day to live in California.

6:30pm: A car horn beeped, and that was his cue, he caught a final look in the mirror, _yeah he looked good, _grabbed his ray bans, ensured he had a jacket and flew down the stairs into the cab.

'Chateau Marmont?' The cab driver asked carefully studying Zac.

'Yes, you gotta step on it though, i'm supposed to be there by 7pm.'

'Yeah sure, no problem.'

The 10 minute drive to West Hollywood, went quickly and fan presence outside was minimal, the one thing that Chateau Marmont was good at, ensuring that these events weren't too crowded.

'Thanks man.' Zac said rushing out the cab,as he rushed inside.

This event was going to be fun, not as boring as he'd first hoped as he arrived to the main functiion room, a rich decor of red and golds with a tables hidden behind a massive dancefloor.

'Drink?' A girl asked, holding a tray adorned with an array of beverages.

'Umm, yeah thanks.' Zac replied, distracted as he drank in the view, he;d been to events like this before, yet he still couldn't believe it, the grandeur and the splendour was something to be desired, wanted.

'Zac,' he heard someone shout his name and he spun round.

'Elisha, how it's going, girl?' he smiled, embracing her into a quick hug.

'Umm, yeah it's good.. How are you?'

'Can't complain. What's wrong?' He quizzed, she seemed distracted.

'Nothing, listen what do you know about this event?'

'Not much, it's kinda a last minute thing for me. I don't even know what i'm meant to do.' He chuckled.

'Ahh right, So you don't know anyone else, here?'

'No! Why?'

She took a deep breath and sighed, 'Nessa's here.'


	2. Chapter 2

He felt all the air escape his lungs as he took and deep breath and tried to grasp it back.

'Nessa's here. Wh-What do you mean? Vanessa's here? He stammered

'I mean, she's here.. Now, at the event.'

He stood there dumbfounded, frozen in the spot, he couldn't believe it. He knew he'd run into her eventually he just didn't imagine it to be so soon. _What was he going to do? _

'Zac, you're not breathing?'

'Nope..'

'Breathe! Man, breathe..' She laughed, Zac laughed too, that was one of the qualities that made her an amazing friend, she always knew the right amount of humour to inject into a situation.

'I gotta go, I gotta get out of here.' Zac said, trying to collect his thoughts, being flustered wasn't his thing, he didn't suit it.. He needed to be calm and collected, it was who he was, he based his life on it; It was how he remained so private..

'Zac,' Elisha sighed, 'Don't leave, you have to face her some time.'

'I know, just not now.. Not today.' Zac resigned as he spun himself round and ran out..

He flagged a cab, jumped in it brusqely told the cab driver to take him back home, placed his head in his hands and sighed;

_Why did he do that? He wanted to stay, God, he wanted to stay so fucking badly,He wanted to see her, to talk to her; just to be near her. And what did he do? He ran.. He did what she did, those 18 months ago.. He ran.. _


	3. Chapter 3

Elisha stood there.. Why did Zac do this shit? He invited her to events then left, she understood why of course, but it was not cool. The only upside, was there is like a bazillion people here.

'Elisha?' She heard her name being shouted and turned round.

'Beth! Hi.' She replied, possibly a little too friendly.

'So? Go on then, Where is he?' She asked, curtly.

'I'm assuming you mean Zac? And if you do, it's pretty evident, he's not here.'

'I guessed that. Where is he?'

'Like I said, he's not here. Why do you care so much anyway?'

'I do, I just don't want him upsetting Vanessa. She's been through enough.'

'Oh I'm sorry!' She shouted, a little too loud as she became aware of people glancing round at them. She dragged her to a small, secluded section, where people weren't sure to hear them. 'She's been through enough? He's fucking been through enough. Listen, I can't deal with you and your shit right now, I have a friend to check on.' She hushed, exasperated as she stalked away, leaving her stood there.

She rushed out the event and tried to flag down the nearest Cab, she needed to get to Zac's..

Vodka probably wasn't the best idea, he had given his current mood but, it tasted good and it was working. He paced up and down his room, _Why the fuck didn't he just stay? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He needed to see her. _He thought about calling her, then wondering if her phone number still worked which it probably didn't, then given his half-drunken state, he'd probably end up saying some pointless shit he didn't even mean anyway. _Why was love so complicated? _

He slumped in the chair, took another slug of vodka, put his head in his hands and sighed; he didn't need this right now..

'The fuck, are you doing?' She shouted.

'Elisha,' he slurred. 'Nothing.'

"Are you drunk?! You actually are. How much have you had?' She shouted, a drunk Zac wasn't what she needed right now.

'Like, half a bottle.' He said, holding it up like it was some sort of trophy.

'Yeah and the rest..' She sighed, scanning his room.

'Okay, Mom. I'm fine and sober.' He slurred further, trying to stand up.

She wanted to maintain a straight face but he was all arms and flailing limbs, it was too funny, she burst out laughing. She didn't like a drunk Zac but she had to admit it was kind of funny.

'Of course, you are..' She said, trying to stifle her laughter as he grabbed his arms and tried to sit him back down on the couch.

'You know… You're like my best friend, man.' He said, looking at her as he sank back into the couch.

'Yeah Zac, I know.' She sighed, as she sat next to him.

He looked up at her and, almost studying her, like he couldn't believe she was there. He inched closer to her and kissed her, She responded, his hands moved round her waist as hers explored his hair, it lasted for a minute, maybe more before she broke it off and smiled.

'You need to go to bed, now.' She said, matter of factly standing up.

'Come with me?' He half-smiled.

'No, this isn't what you want, and it's not what I want either.' That was a lie. She did kind of, I mean she wasn't stupid, she understood the attraction to him, she just needed to do what was right, what was safer, she knew what he wanted and it wasn't her. 'Now, you need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, and if you're sober enough, we'll talk. Goodnight Zac.' She replied, throwing a blanket on him, stairs were too risky and he was half asleep anyway.

'Elisha..' He stirred, 'Thank you. For everything. Thank you.'

She smiled turned, off the lights and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh God, he hadn't felt this bad in awhile._

His eyes flicked open as he tried to gain some focus; he was going to throw up, he needed water and tylenol… His mind jumped to last night; the event, the vodka, _the kiss? _Oh God, the kiss. How was he going to explain that? She'd forgive him, of course, I mean it wasn't like they hadn't done stuff before, it was just that they'd worked hard to get over that and re-build their relationship.

He stood outside her apartment and hesitantly knocked on her door.

'Oh my god. Zac, are you kidding me? Elisha laughed.

Zac stood there, he face fully hidden by a bouquet, 'I wanted to.. say sorry about last night and I wasn't sure how to do it and I know how much you love random things, so…'

She laughed further, taking the bouquet and inviting him inside.

'So, do you want to talk about last night?' She asked, carefully. Zac wasn't good with talking about his feelings, he rarely opened up, but she needed him to talk about this.

He laughed, awkwardly, looked down and started to pick a small hole in her quilt.

No… Not really.'

'Well, I guess you could talk to your Mom?'

He looked up suddenly, 'No… 'Lisha, I'm serious. Don't!'

'I won't, but you should talk to somebody.'

'I wouldn't even know where to start,' he sighed. 'I didn't even think anything was wrong, We'd just come back from the break and everything went okay on that, I kinda had the sense that something was different with her, but we hadn't spent a lot of time together, recently and we in the process of spending less time with each other, because we'd just got our schedules through and mine became crazy busy with everything I've done, you know? She knew that, however, and it wasn't like she didn't have stuff going on. We'd have found a way to make it work, we always did.'

'Zac, I— I don't even know what to say, I had no idea.'

'Me either.' He replied, quietly, he didn't have to say anything more, she knew what he was eluding too.

'What are you going to do?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know. I should talk to her, I know.' He replied, his voice starting to break. 'I just don't know what I'd say it's been so long.'

'I know, but it's only going to get longer, and I think you'd benefit.'

He scoffed. He probably would and she was probably right, like she always was but he didn't know where to start or whether he was prepared enough to open those wounds.

'Yeah Probably… Anyway, I should get off. Meetings and stuff, you know.' He said quickly, he wanted to get off this topic.

'Yeah. I'll see you soon, yeah?' She said, pulling him into a friendly hug.

'Yeah. Soon.' He smiled, as she showed him out.

She shut the door, found her bag.. _Was she really going to do this? _Yes. He needs this, they both do. He'd understand that it was for the best, wouldn't he?_Yes, She knew Zac better than he did himself these days, he's understand, he had too. _She picked up her phone, and dialled.

_'Hey, Nessa.. It's me. I hope you're good. Listen, when you get this. Call me, I need to talk to you. It's about Zac.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_3 weeks ago._

Elisha knew Zac was going to kill her but he didn't have the habit of helping himself so she had to do it for him, and as she sat face-to-face with Vanessa, she started to wonder if she'd done the right thing.

'So, Zac… How is he?' Vanessa asked as she sipped on a glass of water and picked a thread in her cardigan.

'He's.. Umm.. You know? Zac.' she laughed.

'Right. So why did you invite me over then?'

'I think you need to go and see him.' She said, matter-of-fact, honesty was the best policy, right?

Vanessa immediately stood up.

'When will you guys, get it? Me and Zac are done. OVER! Stop trying to make it more than it is.' She shouted.

'I'm not.' She replied, softly. 'It's just… I think he needs to see you. He needs closure. You guys were, practically perfect, everyone thought you were going to be together forever… The break-up was sudden, a shock. You broke-up, you left and then that was it. You guys haven't seen each other, you haven't talked. _You need to talk, _not just for Zac but for you too.'

She sunk back into the couch and sighed, looked down and re-started to pick her cardigan again.

'I know. I've felt the same way, I've thought about going to see him, believe me, I have. I hate the way things ended between us. It's just… The longer I left it, the harder it got.'

'So go, now. Today. Go and see him, talk. Please.' She almost sounded like she was begging, but he needed this; they both did.

'I'll think about it.'

And just in that moment, Zac Efron's world stopped. He stood at the front door at his house, motionless. Frozen in the stop, stood in front of his ex-girlfriend; the girl that broke his heart.

'Hi.' She smiled. 'You OK?'

_'Am I OK?' he screamed, in his head silently. 'Am I fucking OK? You break my heart and you just leave, no explanation, no nothing and you show up 18 months later and the first thing you've got to say is 'Are you OK?' Well, actually, no i'm fucking not Okay?'_

'Ermm.' He laughed. _God this was awkward. _'Do you want to come in, I don't really want to do this on the doorstep.' He said, leading her in.

She went straight to the kitchen; she always did. She busied herself, making coffee. _This was weird, so much had changed, yet this was just so… Normal._

She stopped suddenly.

'Sorry, I just, I don't know.' She laughed. Turning around to face him as he leant against the breakfast bar.

'It's okay… If anyone knows, how I like my coffee, it's you, right?' He smiled. 'What made you come round?' He didn't know if he wanted an answer to this._What if she had a boyfriend?_

'Elisha. She called. We talked and I figured it was time. You know?'

_Elisha? She was dead. He was going to kill her. He got why and everything, but sometimes, she just needed to stay out of it._

'Yeah I know. Why now, though?'

'Why not?' She said softly. 'Zac, I don't want to fight, if you don't want me here, I'll go. I'm sorry.' She got up to leave.

'No, don't.' He stood up, blocked her path and pulled her to him.


	6. Chapter 6

'Zac, don't.' Vanessa sighed, 'we can't do this.'

'Why?' he sighed.

'It's not fair.'

'But it's what you want.'

God, he had her there. This _is _what she wanted; this is where she needed to be. She nestled into him, and tried to remember what he felt like, smelt like; who he was, who she fell in love with.

He smiled against her hair and kissed it, only then did she let out the breath she didn't realised she'd been holding.

'It doesn't make it right, though.'

'Why do you always make it so complicated?' He sighed, exasperated.

'I don't. Don't be mad. I don't mean too. It's just… It sucks.' She said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

'Nessa, don't cry, this isn't what I wanted, babe.'

She laughed, she didn't mean too. It was her thing, whenever she was uncomfortable or nervous, she'd laugh, much like he'd fidget.

'I know, it's just.. It's been so long. I didn't imagine how this would pan out.'

'I didn't imagine this would happen again.' He whispered, quietly, resigned.

'Me either.' She admitted.

They stayed in this embrace for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few moments,

'What are we going to do?' He asked.

She sensed the hope in his voice, she couldn't give him the answer he so desperately wanted; he wanted her to say that everything was going to be alright. That they could get back together and try again, she knew different though, things were different, weren't they? _Yes, of course they were… _Yet, here they both were.

'Zac, I don't know what you think this is. I came over here to talk, to find out if you were okay… We don't mean anything anymore. I care about you, just not like that… Like friends.. —' She started.

_Oh God, not now. He couldn't take this, not again. He had to do something, he needed to change her mind. What to do, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, and she stood there ranting on about the past, the present and their apparent, non-existent future, he couldn't take it. He had to shut her up._

He kissed her, it was only supposed to be a distraction technique, but she kissed him back. _She fucking kissed him back, _and this was now the beginning of the end, '_We don't mean anything anymore' _those words echoed in his mind, he should pull away, walk away. He couldn't though, he kissed her stronger, harder.. He knew where this was going but he needed it; _maybe, just maybe, things could actually be different. _


	7. Chapter 7

_We don't mean anything anymore_

Those words echoed in his head, repeated like a mantra. Even after last night, them both together again.. Him with her.. Wanting each other; loving each other. That meant something didn't it? Yes, of course it did. So why did he wake up alone? Why did she run out… He heard her, but he couldn't bring himself to grab her… If there was one thing he'd learnt it was that you can't force someone to do something they didn't want too, even at the expense of your own heart…

So what happens now? _Elisha.. _This was her fault.. He needed to talk to her.. After he pulled himself together and got dressed of course…

'Zachary!' She exclaimed , smiling way to obviously, she knew what she'd done and she knew that he was pissed..

'It's Zac.' She said woodenly as he stalked past her and sunk into her chair as music played softly in the background.

She sank into a chair opposite and steeled herself.

'Listen,' she sighed. 'I know you're pissed, I was only trying to help…'

Yeah, I know.' He said.

God, he _was _pissed. He was too emotionless.

'I don't know what to say, I know you're mad…'

'Mad?' He lifted his head up and looked at her dead-square in the eyes. 'I am_way _beyond fucking mad.'

'I figured.. But it was okay right?'

'We slept together…' He laughed, first slowly and then loud cathartic laughter. 'We slept together.'

_Fuck. _She didn't expect that.. Or did she? Yes, I guess if she thought about it, she kind of did.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly.

'Am I okay?' He repeated. '_Am I okay?' _What kind of question was that? He was nowhere near okay. 'No, I mean I don't know. I don't even know what happens now.. Where we even go from here.. I mean, I know there's not really an 'us' but there's something, isn't there? There _has _to be… Last night was just too much for there not to be.'

Zac.. I— I don't know, man. I mean, do you think, maybe, just maybe—' He glared at her further. 'You're reading too much into this… You slept together, and yeah, I'm sure it was pretty awesome.. But that was because, you guys left it.. It was, I don't know, sex. It was awesome because you guys know each other, you're familiar with each other.'

'No, it was more than that… _We're more than that.. _She wants us back.. I know she does.' He stood up and headed towards the door.

'Zac. Zac!' She shouted. 'Where are you going?'

'To Vanessa's, where did you think?'

Oh, for fuck sake! Just as she thought it couldn't get anywhere. She grabbed her coat and ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8

'Right, just for the record, I want no part in this.' Elisha whispered as Zac jumped out the car and stalked to Vanessa's house.

'Go home then!' He spun round and shouted back.

She wanted too, she knew she should but considering Zac's current mood and Vanessa's possible reaction she sensed it wasn't the best option.

He banged on her door, loudly.

_'Oh my god! The door is on hinges for a reason.' _ She opened the door so quickly they had to step back. 'Zac? What are you doing here? Elisha?' She glared.

'Um.' Elisha stammered; Neither Zac nor Vanessa were approachable when angry. 'Nothing, I'm leaving. Good luck man.' She smiled and patted him on the back.

He tried to pull her back but Elisha did what she always did when she was uncomfortable: bailed.

He laughed nervously, he hadn't thought this far ahead.

'I just wanted to talk.' He managed.

'Zac, listen.' Vanessa sighed. 'I can't do this right now. Go home.'

'No. You never can, you have time for everyone else accept me. Do you need me to remind you of the other night? I mean, no offence, but we really need to talk and we kind of need to do it ssa sighed. 'I can't do this right now. Go home.'

'No. You never can, you have time for everyone else accept me. Do you need me to remind you of the other night? I mean, no offence, but we really need to talk and we kind of need to do it now.'

'Zac…'

'No! We're talking. End of. We can do it outside where's there's press or we can do it inside where it's private, either way, it's going to happen.'

This was bravado, she knew it, either way she knew he wasn't going to go away so she stepped aside and he went in.

'Zac I think we've said all we've said all we needed to say—- ' She started then he kissed her, she knew he was doing to shut her up but she couldn't help herself, she still responded.. This wasn't going to end well for either of them.

He hadn't decorated.. That was the first thing she realised. In the 18 months since they spilt, he hadn't decorated, nothing much in his life had reallty changed, then again, if she thought about it, he'd kinda dived into work so he hadn't really had chance.

She sat there, legs crossed covered by the quilt and looked over to him. Her heart ached. He looked so pained.

You can fake an image to the world. That's what we do. We become who people need us to be but, when all is said and done, the people who truely know us are the ones that can really know who we are.

She'd been told that once, she couldn't remember who by or what the circumstance was but it seemed so fitting; she knew him, they knew each other.. She felt his pain and he sensed her, that's why he'd stayed away.

'I can feel you staring, you know?' He smiled, still drunk from sleep.

She smiled, the kind of smile you got when you're stealing cookies from the cookie jar. 'You've got a beautiful smile, Zac.'

'So you've always said, Ness.'

'And I mean it. You're fans love it and so do I.'

He smile edged into a smirk, he knew she was right.

'So,' he said, sobering himself. 'Where does this leave us?'

'Why does it have to leave us anywhere?' She questioned

'Well, because, it's the second time it's happend. Once is a mistake; Twice is a habit.'

'You always have to be so logical.'

'And you're not,' He conceeded, 'You never were.'

She laughed.

'So?' he pressed

'I don't know,' She sighed. 'I want to tell you this changes everything but i'm not sure it does. I mean, I love you, I always have and I always will.. I just can't go back to what were—'

'II can change.' he interjected, quickly.

'No you can't. You shouldn't change for me. You're amazing, you're perfect. We're just at different stages of our lives and we both want different things. That doesn't make you bad, it makes you, you. Stay that way.'

She started to gather what she could find of her clothes, her shirt, her shorts and slowly put them on.

'Im sorry, Zac.'

He turned away from her. He didn't know what he expected but it wasn't this. It was a reassurance that they'd possibly see a way forward. She just needed to leave.. She had to go.

She touched his hand, a symbol of a promise. He pulled himself up, put his pants on grabbed hers, kissed her and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs, he heard her silent protests but he couldn't stop himself; she had to go now. He led her out, slammed the door behind him and fell against it and sobbed. This couldn't happen again, one break-up was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_2005_

_The first thing that struck him was that he'd seen her somewhere before. He had! He'd seen her before: Thunderbirds 2004 premiere. The premiere he'd kind of being roped into going too. That's where he'd seen her. He'd spent all night trying not to follow her round like a lost puppy and just about succeeded. She looked even more beautiful dressed in sweats than she did then and that was a feat._

_She looked up and him and smiled, he looked down at his script and held a smirk 'The start of something new'? Yes maybe it was._

This. This feeling right here is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out. Your legs give way and your eyes don't stop streaming tears, you want them to stop and they can't; they won't. You can't breathe and everything goes fuzzy. You feel sick and you literally can't function anymore. You don't know what to do anymore.

He shot up. The banging on the door shot him up and his hand shook and he grabbed the handle. He didn't want or need this right now.

'Oh baby.' She smiled.

'Mom. I don't know what to do Mom, help me.' He said through gut-wrenching sobs.

She took his hand and pulled him to the sofa where they lay for what seemed like forever. His head on her legs whilst she stroked his hair – he felt comforted in the way only a Mom can.

The smells of chocolate chip pancakes lingered through the room as his flicked his eyes open and reality slowly invaded his senses. His heart still hurt and his body still felt numb but he felt strangely better.

'Zachary Efron! Where are you going?'

_Damn it! It's like she had a sixth sense of something. He never could sneak past her even now._

'I was—going to for a run…' He stammered, she was going to see straight through him, he knew it.

'You're house has a gym, Zac and the state you're in? You're not going anywhere now sit down!'

He dutifully sat down and took the plate she was holding out for him and started to eat slowly.

'Finished?' she glared.

'Yeah, I guess so.' He handed her the plate, he'd finished it quicker than he thought. I guess it was a Mom thing; it's a universal truth, you can never say no to her food.

'Why are you here?' He asked quietly, he was glad to see her but he needed to know.

'Well,' She paused from the washing up she busied herself with. 'I thought you weren't going to come and see me so I came to you.'

He raised his eyes and pursed his lips, 'Truthfully?' he pressed.

'I heard that you and Vanessa started to see each other again so I came to get the truth from you before I heard it elsewhere.'

'It's not…' He panicked, he hadn't even thought about the press.

'No, calm down. They don't even know you were at the same event. It's all over that _Twitter _thing but, they're obviously not going to take that seriously with all the rumours that it spreads.'

'You know Twitter?' He said suppressing a laugh.

She laughed. 'Yes. I think everyone does. I'm not _that _old.'

He laughed back. He missed this. He did so much travelling these days. Days like this were rarer than they should be. He felt a stab of guilt; he didn't keep in touch with her enough.


	10. Chapter 10

8 weeks. 4 days. 6 hours and 25 minutes. That's how long his Mom had stayed, his missed her - of course he did she was his Mom, but the thing with Mom's is, they come for a day, stay for a month and take over your entire lives and the worst part is, they don't even realiise what they're doing.

'Mom, I can only eat so much food, you know?' He said through a fourth serving of chocolate chip pancakes.

'Yes Zac, but your my baby and I miss you, so let a Mom do what a Mom's gotta do.' She smiled.

He busied himself with the pancakes and conceeded that, maybe, she was right but he did have to get his life back on track and she had to go home, soon.

The sound of the room was silent till a crash startled them both.

'What the-' He shot up. She motioned towards the door. 'No, don't. Let me.'

He rushed out and was greeted by a mound of bags.

'How's it hanging, bro!'

'Dylan.' He smiled as he got pulled into a bear hug by his enthusiastic younger sibling. 'Listen man, not that i'm not thrilled to see you, because I am, but why are you here?'

'Oh Mom invited me. She's gotta go home because dad's freaking out at something so asked me to come and hang whilst college is on spring break.' He nudged him playfully and smiled.

'Of course she did,' he caught his Mom's smiling face, she knew _exactly _what she'd done. 'But, Dyl, if you think for one second my house is turning into some drunken party zone, the answers no. I remember the last time you came over, I had to pay way over the cleaning company fee.'

'Yeah, but that was fun and it's spring break!'

'I don't care if christmas, thanksgiving and July 4th have been merged together for a mammoth holiday, the answer is still no.'

'Zac...'

'Dylan, partying, it's just.. It's not for me right now. I just- I gotta focus on my life and work and everything.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm pretty sure.'

'Okay then.' He sighed, 'I guess we'll just hang out and chill.'

'Listen man, it's not that I don't want you here, because I do, seriously. It's just, I mean it when I'm focusing on work right now. I gotta fly to New York next week and after that, I won't even be around much with other stuff I got going on so, you being here, it's not good.'

'Oh, well, okay then. I just kinda figured you wouldn't want to be alone, with everything.'

'Everything?' Zac pressed.

'Yeah, I mean Nessa and that Austin guy?'

'Austin?' He heard the name but he couldn't place him.

'Austin Butler?'

'Oh yeah.' He'd met him a few times, they didn't really know each other but, seemed to get on okay. 'What about them?'

'Well, they're together.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Zac, you okay man?'

He took a deep breath and composed himself.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I mean, I'm happy for them. He seems like a great guy and as long as she's happy then I'm okay.' He smiled.

'Zac.'

'Dylan.' He smiled, one of those i"m-nott-really-okay-but-just-shut-up-and-stop-pus hing-it kind of smiles. 'Seriously, everything's good.'

'Ok… if you're sure.. I'll go and see what Mom's doing.'

'Okay.' Zac smiled and faked it till he was sure Dylan was clear from view then sunk into the nearest chair. _This couldn't just be happening - 18months wasn't long enough, I mean did what happen a few weeks ago mean nothing? _He wanted to be happy for her, he did.. Somewhere, he was sure of it but he couldn't stop these thoughts.

'fuck. fuck. fuck. _fuck.'_ Dylan muttered to himself as he rushed into the living room where his Mom was organizing her clothes.

'Dylan Efron, what is the rule on swearing?' She spun round and squared him

He sighed, Dammit, was their anything Mom's didn't hear?

'No matter, how annoyed or how pissed we are, we don't swear.'

'Precisely.' She replied as she turned back to what she was orignally dong

'I'm sorry but this is bad.. I mean, really bad.'

'Dylan?' She spun round again, 'what have you done?'

'Okay, I didn't mean too, I mean it is kinda everywhere so I though he knew—'

'DYLAN!'

'I told Zac, Nessa and Austin are together.'

This was it, Dylan Efron's life was over. She was actually going to blow.

'Why would you do that?' She said calmly.

'I thought he knew.'

'Dylan, do you not remember what he was like when they broke up? Do you remember that? Well? Do you?!'

'Yeah, Mom, of course I do.'

'So, I'll ask you once, for the final time. Why did you say anything? We agreed to keep it quiet!'

_'Wait? you knew?' _

They both stopped what they were doing and spun round to see Zac standing there.

'Zac listen—' Starla started..

'Mom, answer the question. You knew, didn't you?'

She saw the emotion in his face and the tears starting in his tears and couldn't determine them to be from anger or upset, all she knew was that her baby's heart was breaking, again and she didn't do anything to prevent it.

'Yes.' She said solemly, 'but Zac listen, I didn't want to hurt you—'

'Get out.'

'Zac?'

'I mean it.'

'Bro?'

'JUST GO. I mean it! Just. Get. Out.'

'Baby' She said quietly. 'We just wanted to protect you. I mean, after what happened last time.'

'Mom,' he looked up. 'I'm fucking 26 years ago. I don't need protecting, I'm a big enough boy, I can protect myself. I need honesty and trust. I need my own fucking family to believe I can look after myself for 5 minutes without completely fucking losing it… Listen.' he sighed. 'I'm sorrry for swearing, okay.. I just.. I need to be alone right now.. I'll be okay.. I promise. Just.. go buy a pinkbery or take a take-out or something.' He replied as calmly as possibly, fishing $20 from his jeans pocket.

'Okay, but if you need us, I swear, I've got my cell. Call me and we'll be straight back. I mean it.. Come on Mom.' Dylan replied, a pissed Zac isn't something he knew how to deal with.

They both scurried out and when Zac heard the door lock behind him he grabbed his jacket and his keys - there was only one place he wanted to be right now. He had questions and he was going to get answers.


End file.
